hermione's point of view
by gryffindork01
Summary: like most of my stories i will be doing this is from hermione's point of view when she started at hogwarts


Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter As you should know this by now since I don't think I'm J.K.Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: This is another story from someonelses perspective. I'm going to be doing a lot of these. This time it's Hermione's perspective (first book).  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
( Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Granger, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Hermione Granger had just finished reading this letter for the second time, she couldn't believe she would be going to a all magical school, but her parents weren't as exicited because they were muggles( non magic folk). Since they had never heard of this 'Hogwarts' school they were not sure for all they knew it could have just been a mean joke some boys were playing on their daughter, but Hermione knew better (since she was the smartest girl in her grade) so her parents reluclently agredd to let her go.  
  
The next week they went to this Diagon Alley to get her school books, it was marvelous there were shops for potion ingredients, wands, robes you name it. Their money was very strange too, there were bi gold coins(gallons), silver coins (sickles) and bronze coins (knuts).  
  
The first of September came very quickly, they were to go to Kings Cross station and catch the 11:00 at platform nine and three quarters which neither Hermione or her parents had heard of. They were looking around when Hermione thought she saw someone just run through a wall not to far froim her, so she said goodbye to her parents and started to walk towards the wall, the closer she got the more speed she had, she was expecting to hit the wall at any moment but it never came she opened her eyes and saw a scarlet coloured train with heaps of people saying goodbye to their parents. As she hopped onto the train a boy with blond, slicked back hair pushed into her as he walked past, making her nearly fall to the ground he hadn't even appoligized (Hermione hoped not everyone was like that).  
  
She found an empty compartment and started to read her school books, she had already learnt a couple of spells, suddenly a boy came bursting into her compartment crying saying he had lost his toad. She felt sorry for him so offered to help him look. So far nobody had seen him when in one compartment there were two boys one was casting a spell on his pet rat.  
  
'Have either of you two seen a toad a boy named Neville seems to of lost his.' She said.  
  
'No,' said the boy who was doing magic.  
  
'Doing magic are we, lets see then,' Hermione said.  
  
The boy said a chant then with a swift of his wand, sparks came out but nothing happened  
  
'That doesn't look like a spell to me, well anyway I'm Hermione Granger.'  
  
But she suddenly stopped and said to the other boy with black hair,  
  
'I know who you are, your Harry Potter.' She said quite rudely.  
  
'Um yeah that's right,' he replied.  
  
'And who are you,' she said to the boy with red hair.  
  
'Ron Weasley' he replied.  
  
'Pleasure.' Hermione said, then leaving.  
  
She went back to her compartment to get changed into her robes. Not long after they had arrived at Hogsmeade station. They traveled across the lake in little row boats and were told to wait out side the great hall until it was time to be sorted.  
  
It was time for Hermione and for once in her life she was nervous. Suddenly the sorting hat yelled out 'GRYFFINDOR' and the table on the far left side erupted into cheers.  
  
Ok that's all there is there isn't anymore (for now that is) please review but don't flame or I'll flame you! 


End file.
